Backyard Jungle
by peachymomotaro
Summary: Series of AU drabbles/oneshots in a modern setting. Various pairings and characters. 4: Kiba has a crush. The group investigates.
1. Dynamic

_eatspeaches:_ Sort of drabblish. First in an AU series of connected oneshots. Relationships and pairings are kind of whimsical and arbitrary, partially because I like to experiment and partially because I have a taste for crack. Others are because I have OTPs. Regardless, I hope you can enjoy.

**Chapter 1 Summary:  
><strong>Title: Dynamic  
>CharactersPairings: Naruto, Sakura.  
>Subject: Naruto has so much he wants to do. He never stops moving. And then, he meets Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Backyard Jungle: Dynamic<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was five years old. He hadn't been around very long, but he had a lot to say and a lot he wanted to do. Slay dragons, save princesses, be a great musician like his (SUPER COOL!) momma, become a good dad like his dad, beat Grandpa Jiraiya at video games, finish reading the new book Shizune-neechan brought him...Naruto's mind was full of all the great things he wanted to do.<p>

He was going to beat Ino-chan from kindergarten at the alphabet game, and be the fastest kid in the class by the end of the year, and go to the same elementary school as all his friends (Ino-chan and Kiba-chin and _sometimes_ Uchiha Sasuke, if he was being nice) and even if he wasn't smart he'd be the best at sports and music! (The music part was important! Naruto loved music!)

There was so much to do! And there were only seven days in a week and …..twenty-four(he was pretty sure) hours in a day to do it all, and on Saturdays he had to go to the karate dojo with dad, so that was less time to do his favorite things. That meant he always had to be moving! There wasn't time to stay focused on boring things like homework- why should kindergarteners have homework anyway? He was a busy guy!

Then, one day, busy little Naruto met Sakura.

Naruto's back yard was green and vibrant and flowery. There was a big maple tree in the corner next to the dividing fence where Dad had hung a tire swing for him last year. He used it a lot- it felt like he was flying, and it was super fast! Dad was the best at making Naruto's favorite things. (Mom was a better cook though.)

There was also a picnic table. Naruto and his family ate there when Momma and Dad's friends came over. He didn't play over there unless there was food, and there wasn't food today, because Dad had to work (even though it was Sunday) and Momma went across the street to borrow some milk.

So Naruto went to the tire swing. He pushed it around with his hands and watched it sway, and then he climbed on and shouted as loudly as he could while he swayed. It was kind of boring with no one to push him though.

When the swing finally creaked to a stop and hung like a dead weight, he squeaked, "Maybe I can ask dad for a sandbox."

One of the plastic ones they had at the big supermarket where momma shopped, he'd like that. Shaped like a turtle or a lobster or a frog, something he didn't need help to play with.

He'd finally finished the picture book Shizune-neechan brought him, and he wasn't allowed to play in the music room if momma wasn't with him because there were expensive things in there.

"I'm booooooored!" he sang at the top of his lungs. He kicked his legs wildly, forcing the poor tire swing to wobble and spin.

He was almost always in his own little world, but today Naruto noticed a little blotch of pink on the other side of the picket fence. It made him quiet down, because it wasn't usually there. He stopped kicking his legs and paid attention, for once, and he was able to see that the blotch of pink was somebody's hair.

When the blotch moved (it was noticed!) Naruto was so surprised that he fell out of his swing.

"Wah!" he cried, and gracelessly fell on his back with a _whumph_. But he didn't want to lose sight of the pink haired person before they had said hello- so he scrambled back onto his feet and dashed to the fence to fast that he crashed into it, and the blob of pink (wearing a dark blue shirt, he was pretty sure now) stopped in its tracks to see if he was alright.

Reeling from his collision, Naruto shouted "Hi!"

The pink haired little girl (Good, a pink haired boy would be weird!) turned around and looked at him through her long bangs in shock at his loud voice.

She had pretty eyes.

"What's your name?" Naruto squeaked anxiously. He had to know! She had pink hair and pretty eyes, and she lived nearby, and she looked about his age. They could be friends!

"...Sakura..." the little girl said quietly, faltering backwards a little.

All thoughts of anything but Sakura fled his mind immediately. There was no beating Sasuke at soccer, playing alphabet with Ino, going to Ichiraku Ramen with grandpa. There wasn't even the baby grand in the music room. Sakura was in front of him and she was suddenly the only thing in his world.

"Sakura-chan, have you ever ridden a tire swing?"

* * *

><p><strong>...(!.!.!)...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>eatspeaches: <em>My semester just ended, so more on the way eventually I'm sure. (I am transferring to a four year university, though, so there is paperwork and admissions to be worried about.) If you have any thoughts or comments, drop a review! Happy to hear from you.

Yes, there will be narusaku at some point. That pairing infects me like a disease.


	2. Notebook Origami

_eatspeaches:_ First of all, thanks to _Skamikaze_ and _Narisa16_ for reviewing! I always appreciate any feedback. Next, this drabble is on the sad side.  
>I'll admit ahead of time that as far as supercrack goes, sasuino is my guilty pleasure. But there is none of that here, so haters can calm themselves.<p>

Title: Notebook Origami  
>Genre: FriendshipAngst  
>CharactersPairings: Sasuke, Ino. No pairing.  
>Subject: Sometimes Sasuke wishes he were better at origami. Ino holds onto a thousandth of a wish.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Backyard Jungle: Notebook Origami<strong>

* * *

><p>Ino thought that in another life, she might have had a crush on a kid like Uchiha Sasuke. For instance, if he hadn't accidentally launched a soccer ball into her face the first time they met and earned an eternal sense of bitterness from her, she might have seen only his good looks or his aloof attitude.<p>

As it was, when she had been going to Green Leaf Kindergarten for three weeks, a soccer ball hit her in the face when Sasuke's foot sent it awry. That ruined any chance of her becoming infatuated with him, because Ino did not like people who caused her pain.

At the least, Uzumaki Naruto had salvaged the situation by convincing the haughty boy to apologize properly, and from there Yamanaka and Uchiha had formed a tentative camaraderie that at present consisted of 'good mornings,' 'good afternoons,' and 'did you see the last episode of that anime?' Or if not that, then playful(on her part) bickering and picking nits about each others flaws.

"How's your mother?"

Ino looked up from her fourth grade grammar book and turned her head to Sasuke, who was looking at her with the same placid expression as always. And yet he was clearly expecting an answer from her, even though they ought to be studying.

"She's..." Ino decided details weren't necessary. She didn't want to talk deeply about her mother dying, anyhow.

"She's getting worse." She clipped out, and turned her head back to her book.

There was silence for the next several minutes. Ino was able to clear the entire section on pronouns and scribble her way through most of the exercises easily- words were kind of her thing- before something very intrusive landed on her desk.

She spared it an offended look, but her eyes softened.

An origami swan. Just one. Ino turned the paper toy around in her hands. It was made out of plain old notebook paper, and not fancy origami paper- the kind that she had at home. But it still managed to be pretty anyway, in the same way a red gumball or a plastic necklace were. Simple, and inexpensive, but beautiful.

"I can't make a thousand." Sasuke said from her side, "But one thousandth of a wish is still something."

She never complimented Sasuke on anything, so she said, "It took you ten minutes to make this?" and tucks it away inside her desk.

"That's why I can't make a thousand." He replied irritably, "If you want a whole wish so badly, ask somebody who's good at origami."

"It's just a superstition anyway." Ino said.

"Then give me my crane back."

Ino stuck her tongue out at him.

**…!(.(...).)!...**

When Sasuke had heard about Yamanaka's mother (He never called Ino by her first name) he had actually felt kind of sad. Really, Mrs. Yamanaka was hard not to like. She was beautiful, levelheaded and patient.

He guessed it made sense that she was friends with Naruto's and Kiba's moms.

...Yeah, that made a lot of sense.

Sasuke didn't exactly get along with Yamanaka, but he didn't hate her, and he knew she really loved her mother. She was always running on about how she wanted to be a florist just like her and be just like her and things like that, and she was never sad when he saw them together. If Mrs. Yamanaka died, even Yamanaka, the toughest girl Sasuke knew, was going to cry and cry and cry.

Once upon a time, Naruto had told him that if you folded a thousand origami cranes, you got a wish granted. It also worked if you gave a thousand cranes to someone. Sasuke supposed he'd heard a story like that from his mother, or from Iruka-sensei.

He wasn't very superstitious, but Sasuke wanted to do a little more than nothing.

Yamanaka Ino was brash and sarcastic and loud and _annoying_.

But Sasuke didn't hate her.

She was his friend, he guessed. He didn't want bad things to happen to her. In his mind therefore, he was obligated to do at least a _little_ more than nothing for her right now. (Because he could still remember the day when Hatake-san had knocked on the door and said 'he had some bad news about Obito'. And Sasuke couldn't think about that happening to Yamanaka, or Naruto, or anyone besides him and his parents and brother.)

He watched her leave the classroom in tears a few weeks later, and he knew that the crane he had folded was useless from the beginning. It was only a thousandth of a wish, a useless fragment that couldn't be heard by anyone anywhere, accept maybe Ino. And it hadn't done her any good, because she was still crying, and wearing a black dress, and all alone in the flower shop. And Sasuke knew it _wasn't fair_, but it had already happened, and what good was notebook paper for wishes anyway? None.

Whenever he caught his friend staring out the window, he wished he was a little better at origami.

* * *

><p><strong>...(.(.!.!.!.).)...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>eatspeaches:<em> I know it's terribly short again, but it's nearly three A.M., I'm tired, and I needed to get this idea out of my head.  
>I don't have any particular pair of characters scheduled for the next installment, but my thoughts are along Naruto and Kiba or Sai and Sakura. Thoughts? As always, reviews are loved and appreciated, especially those offering ideas and advice. I am a novice here.<p> 


	3. Appearances

_eatspeaches_: Tried to pull out something a little cute after the sad one we had last time. More Naruto and Sakura again, from an outsider's view. Also short again, but I wanted to get a new installment up before the weekend, because I'll be off working at a fair with no computer Friday and Saturday, and perhaps Sunday!

Title: Appearances  
>Genre: FriendshipFamily/Humor  
>Characters: Naruto, Karin, Sakura.<br>Subject: Naruto is the dorkiest cousin- if the only one- that Karin has. How'd he become friends with someone like Sakura, anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Backyard Jungle: Appearances<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto is the <em>dorkiest<em> cousin on the planet.

Well, he's Karin's only cousin, really. But Uzumaki Karin isn't concerned about that, she's concerned that he's a total geek.

"Naruto, what the heck are you _doing_?"

Karin is twelve, she's a grade A student, and she just moved into town. Her dad, with all his rock star piercings and his charming grin, is chatting it up with aunt Kushina over tea and mom is trying to find the best way possible to annihilate uncle Minato at shougi. Naruto is doing something very different.

He's standing on top of his old tire swing, using one hand to hold onto the rope and the other to flail about wildly in the direction of the house next door. Specificially, Karin thinks, the upstairs window facing the back yard.

Instead of answering her very important question, Naruto yells -in his very loud voice- at the house.

"HEEEY, SAKURA! COME OVER HERE!"

Karin covers her ears in absolute horror and whips her head around to see if anyone else is as horrified with her hyperactive cousin as she is.

Uzumaki Yahiko and Konan spare their nephew and daughter an amused glance and go back to whatever they were doing. Namikaze Minato and Kushina appear not to have noticed anything at all_._ Karin feels like she should make some sort of verbal protest concerning their indifference, but then she remembers every time in the past that it hasn't worked. So she doesn't bother and turns back to the window instead.

It's open now, and much to Naruto's apparent delight, a girl around their age with pink hair and pretty green eyes is leaning out with a very exasperated expression. Karin hasn't been to Konoha in a few years, but she recognizes this girl as one of Naruto's friends, the one he's always gushing about. And, apparently, her name is Sakura.

"COME DOWN AND SEE KARIN, SAKURA!" Naruto shouts again. He is still flailing like a mindless lunatic and causing the tire swing to wobble around.

"You're going to make the rope snap!" Sakura calls calmly, "And there's no need to yell!"

Oh, thank god. Karin thinks, she seems to be normal. Accept for the fact that she apparently concedes to spend time around Namikaze Naruto, of course.

Sakura disappears from the window, and Naruto -thankfully- stops flailing around. A few moments later, she appears on the other side of the fence, and Karin can get a better look at her.

She isn't particularly tall or short, her hair is being kept nice and neat by a blue hairband, and she's wearing a neat sundress and sweater. Karin can't imagine someone like this girl hanging around with her psycho cousin- but she can see her reading old novels in window seats or scribbling extensive notes to take to a sick friend or something else that is very smart.

She looks at Naruto, all tan and a little too short, with big bright eyes and a blinding orange tee shirt, and baggy torn jeans, and wonders how the two can possibly associate with each other.

"Sakura, remember Karin?" Naruto interrogates from the top of the tire swing. He's still far too excited. He's been like this ever since Karin arrived in town. She may be his only cousin, but this is still a little...overboard.

It's getting on her nerves, actually.

Sakura looks at Karin. Her bright red hair, black rimmed glasses, and taste for plain clothing are the same as the first time they met when they were nine.

A polite smile of recognition comes up on the pinkette's face. "Your cousin." she says, "Hi Karin. Naruto said you were moving into town."

"Yeah, over near the movie theater on Regent Street." Karin says. She's pleased with Sakura's polite tone. She seems like such a nice, normal girl-

Karin watches in horror as Sakura vaults over the fence like it is no big thing, revealing her very bare and dirty feet. ...Well then.

Suddenly, Karin remembers why it is Sakura is Naruto's friend. She does love to read long books in window seats and listen to string quartets and study, but she's also an insufferable, rebellious tomboy. Who jumps fences and ruins dresses and decks anyone who crosses her.

Her right cross, Karin recalls, is very good. She remembers seeing a boy named Kiba fall victim to it. His face blossomed purple like a pretty flower just minutes after being struck. (Naruto and the girl named Ino applauded.)

She watches Sakura push the tire swing with all her might while giggling madly, destroying Naruto's precarious balance, and decides that her cousin is a dork, but his little girlfriend is just as weird.

Konoha is going to take some getting used to.

* * *

><p><strong>...(.(.!.!.!.).)...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>eatspeaches:<em> I cast Yahiko and Konan as Karin's parents. I thought they would fit the role well enough, and I kind of like their characters. Yahiko could probably fit pretty well as Kushina's brother, right...? In addition to which I always perceived them as being around the age Minato/Kushina/everyone's parents are because of the timeframe in which they were children in the manga.

Part of what made me warm up to Karin's character originally was her attempt at the Voice of Reason role, e.g. her want to be calm and collected and sort of normal. She always gets on Suigetsu's case about whatever stupid thing he does, and mothers Sasuke and Juugo, trying to come across as super competent, overachieving, etc.

I translated it to the type of kid who tries to come across as normal, but is anything but, in this story. I'm hoping it will work.

Reviews will be used to feed starving kittens!


	4. Relieved Mother

Momo: Hi, sorry it's been so long.  
>I am recovering slowly from having my lower wisdom teeth removed and am still on painkillers, so I will keep this section short and say <em>thanks for all your awesome reviews!<em> I got some great critique and thoughts, as well as encouragement. One of my favorites was one in which the reviewer commented that the last chapter seemed rushed or trite, and that the portion involving the flashback to Karin's first venture to Konoha could have been much more detailed. I will admit right out that I was kind of half assing the chapter because I had other things to do and little time to write- but that is not always an excuse and I will take all the advice I received into account, using it to improve my work in the future.

I started attending a four year university as a full time student in late August and getting adjusted to both taking twelve credit hours and working- as an actual paid employee- for the college's newspaper has been not only very stressful, but taken a lot of attention and time away from all the stories I want to get written! I will also tell you that I have been a bit lacking in the Backyard inspiration department. I hope this installment will make up for it, even if it is a little sad.

_This_ installment is a little more standalone than many of the others and is making a foray into Kiba's character in the Backyard Jungle universe, as well as being told from his mother's eyes, because I have always thought Tsume is pretty awesome. Please ready and enjoy, and tell me your thoughts when you have finished!

* * *

><p><strong>Backyard Jungle: The Relieved Mother<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsume is relieved that Kiba looks so much like her.<p>

He has her sharp cheekbones and her narrow eyes. He has her wild hair and her tan complexion. He has her tough knuckles and smooth forehead and strong chin. For all intents and purposes, her ten year old son looks just about how she would if she had been born a boy.

But every so often in the midst of his fist fights with his cousins or his roaring laugh or even his slouch shouldered swagger, Tsume is distressed when she finds a sign of his father.

Kiba smiles like a lady killer- he is only in fifth grade, but his grin is honest and mild and smooth, and having her feminine shaped mouth doesn't hurt it much. But that grin did not come from her and she wishes she could forget that, forget that the way he prefers his hair clipped short and untuggable is just the same _he_ preferred _his_ hair. She doesn't want to see _him_ every time Kiba ties on a headband and lines up with his fellow performers to practice taiko, the way his arms move like they are dancing and the way he seems to flow with the earth while he shouts.

But then she is relieved again, because it's only those little quirks, movements, foibles, that Kiba inherited from that man, and everything else about him is so much more _Kiba._

Tsume will admit that her sons grades are discouragingly average- academically he isn't far above the level of his close friend "Natchan," who struggles in nearly every subject without the Haruno girls careful instruction. But Kiba knows his way around a fight (she knows that as a parent she ought not be proud of that, but she is) and he dances when he takes on boys twice his size. She once waltzed into the schoolyard to fetch him one afternoon, when he was in second grade, just in time to see him execute a praiseworthy throw on a very beat up sixth grader and leave him panting in the dirt.

If only a little, he gets the way girls think. Unlike most boys his age, Kiba has friends who are female- Ino-chan and Sakura-chan- and he has rarely earned their wrath...unintentionally.

A year ago Ino-chan's mother passed away from a terminal illness. When she was huddled in the rain at the park she used to play at with Anako-san(her mother) it was Kiba who went and fetched her and instead of insisting she get out of the rain and go home, sat with her and caught the same cold, holding her hand the entire time.

Most importantly, to Tsume, Kiba does not run. If he screws up, he faces the consequences head on and he bears them until he has earned penance. If someone picks a fight, Kiba goes toe to toe with them and never pulls a dirty move. If Kiba faces a challenge in his Taiko music, he practices until he has bleeding sores on his hands, bandages them, and practices some more until it is perfect- or at least acceptable- and he never once bitches or moans about how his palms hurt, nor does he talk about wanting to quit. Kiba never runs from the things he needs to do.

Tsume is glad Kiba looks so much like her, acts so much like her, loves her so damn much.

She is not glad that on a rare stormy day, he sits at the end of the drive with an umbrella and waits for someone who is never coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Relieved Mother End<strong>

* * *

><p>Momo: okay, time for some ending notes!<p>

For instance, you guys know now a little about Kiba's role in Ino and how she dealt with her mother's death. He was actually pretty cool and great to her, and I am hoping to keep developing that "bros for life" dynamic some more- I have always loved the concept of Naruto, Kiba and Ino, the three loudmouths, being best buds.

Kiba, like Naruto, harbors some interest in music and performing, but his main interest for quite a long time is in Taiko drumming, which is totally cool and fun- I have had the pleasure of seeing performances myself! He's very good at it and a fun fact is that this is because he has a steady, good natural rhythm.  
>Obviously, Kiba's dad isn't around in the Jungleverse either- he ran off just like in the Canonverse, perhaps not entirely because of Tsume's blunt and abrasive personality. Before that, Kiba adored and idolized his dad and they were very close.<p>

Kiba's hair is a little shorter in Jungleverse than in canon, and he is also somewhat a yankee. He is very short tempered and loves to fight, but he doesn't tend to actively look for trouble.

As for the next installment, I think I will stay up and write a little longer. I am not in a Naruto mood, so I doubt the next chapter will focus on him- however, I am interested in introducing the Jungleverse concept of Kyuubi quite soon. I'm anxious to hear everyone's thoughts on this. What should "Kyuubi" be manifested as? Should it be isolated to just Naruto or Kushina? How much do you think the knowledge of it would effect the relationships, life, actions and quirks of said character? Give me your headcanons and opinions! (I do have quite the plan for "Kyuubi" already partially sorted in my head, but I love you guys who have been supporting me, so I want to know what you think too)

If you have any questions or requests concerning the story, for instance about certain chapters or things you would like to see me write about, PM or mention it in your review! (Oh, please review by the way)  
>I'll remind you that Naruto and Sakura are indeed going to be paired together in this story, as the first chapter heavily implied, but many of the other pairings (excluding Kiba's) are yet to be decided or announced. Suggestions! Give me them! They are pineapple flavored and delicious.<p>

Anyway, I think it's time I stopped babbling at you and got back to writing! Thank you for reading (and reviewing!) and I will see you in the next installment.


	5. Check Out

**momo:** Uh. Wow, hi! It's been a long time since I wrote anything for this. I'm sorry.  
>I've just finished my first full time semester at university, which while sort of taxing on its own, sucks even more when you contract mono just before finals. Yeah, it's been a crappy couple of weeks. Anyway, Thanks to everyone who has been stopping by to look at this or to review et cetera.<p>

I wrote this one to get back into the swing of fiction, since I've been writing nonfiction essays and social commentary for my homework all semester! Here we have Kiba, his crush, and the evil eye. Plus everyone else. Enjoy!

A quick note before we begin, the story's character classification is now Naruto and Sakura. I changed it according to the central characters of the latest clip previously, but I'm keeping it in place now, because it is less weird and spazzy and _why was I ever changing it to begin with uhhhh._

* * *

><p><strong>Backyard Jungle: Check Out<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is that her?"<p>

"She's cute!"

"Go away! Stop shoving, she's gonna _see_ you!"

Kiba had a crush on a girl.

This is big news. When Ino found out, she told Sasuke and Naruto, and Naruto in turn told Sakura. Naruto had then made a point of ditching his Saturday boxing lesson and gathering everyone up to go "scope out" the girl in question.

Kiba is a man of war, as the eighth grade jocks once said. He is concentrated on being active and winning fights and on taiko festivals, not on things like girls and their hair and what they liked to do with their time. As any twelve year old should be. Apparently. Naruto had called them full of horseshit, of course, because _he_ wasn't like that at all, even if a good fight every now and again was nice.

Of course, he wouldn't tell any of them why, but Ino knew without having to ask. She saw where his eyes went and she is a Yamanaka. She isn't an idiot.

Returning to the issue at hand, she _is _cute.

Kiba, at the bottom of their little stack of spies and grumbling some very nasty things about her weight and Sakura's, calls her Hinata. She is short and petite and pale, wearing a cute sundress that Ino knows she saw in a designer shop recently, and her hair is in a neat little bob- the cute girlish kind, not the freakish one Lee-senpai from the soccer club wears. She is browsing in an open air market with 'her cousin' or so Kiba says, and is totally oblivious to all of them.

"She's _Hyuuga_ Hinata, right?" Ino asks, "The daughter of _Hyuuga_ Hiashi? The head of Gentle Palm Hospital?"

It is the place where Ino's mother died. The food was decent, but the doctors all had metal rods up their asses. She never liked that place much.

Kiba nods vacantly. "She brings her cat in to our clinic."

"And you think she's just _the prettiest thing._" Naruto says it with such dripping sweetness that Ino literally gags. She enjoys her friend's antics, but there is a limit. She draws it and elbows him in the stomach. There is a satisfying sort of gag after the initial impact, and then the even _more_ satisfying sound of Sakura both scolding him and checking to make sure he isn't permanently damaged.

Such a sweet couple.

"Do we have to do this?" Sasuke suddenly pipes up, "My brother's friend works at that coffee shop over there and I'm gonna get in trouble if he sees me and tells him I'm not at soccer practice.

"You mean Sasori? He's my _cousin's_ friend too. And Kiba's sister's. And I'm not studying at the library. Really, if he sees us were all screwed."

"Then don't sound so cheerful about it!" Sasuke snaps, Ino giggles, and Hyuuga Hinata continues looking at her books.

Her cousin, on the other hand, looks up. Straight at all of them. Specifically Ino.

They freeze.

It is the sort of glare a man gives to someone about to be executed for the worst crime imaginable. Cold and calculating and confident that retribution is at hand.

"Shit!" Kiba hisses, "Neji saw us! _Book it!_"

They do. By the time Hyuuga Neji has taken two steps they have all made it to the bus stop, paid their fare and begun making plans for ice cream to celebrate their narrow escape. Naruto is congratulating Kiba on "joining the club," Sasuke is talking about some new shaved ice booth that opened up, and Sakura is gasping for air.

Ino glances out the back window. Neji is standing on the street corner staring at you. _I'm going to find you,_ says his glare.

She sinks into her seat, combs her fingers through her pixie cut, and hopes that Hinata is as sweet and charming as Kiba makes her out to be.

Unlike Neji.

* * *

><p><strong>End Check Out<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>momo:<strong> Hope anyone who read enjoyed. If you did, I'd love to hear about it! I thrive on feedback.

So Neji and Hinata have made their first appearance! I may go about introducing more characters over my break, but I will be busy both recuperating and spending time with family. My Uncle/Aunt/Cousin/her daughter are all coming up from Oklahoma, and my biggest bro and his wife are coming down from Connecticut/up from Oklahoma, as they've been there with her family. Fun Times!

Just one quick note- these installments are not in chronological order, necessarily. They were up to now, but we've suddenly skipped to where everyone is twelve, haha. I may be going backwards again for the next one. Also, Ino's cousin is Deidara.


End file.
